eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5354 (20 September 2016)
Synopsis Sonia’s car’s packed and she’s ready to head off to Kettering but she’s determined not to leave without saying goodbye to Bex. Ignoring her mother’s messages, Bex discusses her on/off relationship with Shakil with Louise in the café. When Shakil throws things at Bex, Tina thinks it’s a sign he likes her. Tina tries to persuade Bex to say goodbye to her mum but Bex insists she’s got homework to do. Sonia visits Abi, who’s enjoying a lazy day, and asks her to look after Dot. Tipped off by Tina, Sonia joins Bex in the café. Bex’s initially hostile but Sonia tells her she loves her, is proud of her and can’t wait for her to move to Kettering next June. Bex is touched but pretends Sonia’s being embarrassing for Shakil’s benefit. Sonia kisses Bex goodbye and thanks Tina as she leaves. Outside, Martin hugs Sonia. Stacey and Ian are there to see Sonia off and Lauren and Jane wave from outside the Beales’ as Sonia drives away. Realising Sonia’s gone, Tina and Bex are both tearful but Bex can’t help but smile when Shakil sits down beside her and gives her a cookie. Jane’s feeling maudlin, with Sonia and Masood leaving it feels like everyone’s moving on. She’s worried about going out, fearing everyone will just look at her wheelchair or the air above her head. Lauren helps Jane get changed and does her hair and make-up. She boosts Jane’s confidence, insisting they’ve all seen how far she’s come – she’ll soon be doing her own eyeliner and painting her toenails. Outside, Jane’s staggered when Ian tells her she looks great. She enjoys the fresh air but the front gate is as far as she wants to go. Pam brings up Christine again, adamant that she and Les need to find a way to talk. Remembering Pam’s disgust, Les asks if she any idea the effort it’s taken for him not to turn into Christine before shouting at her to shut up. Later, at the funeral parlour, Pam shares her woes with Claudette, admitting she’s lonely and that Les is refusing to consider the plans they made to retire to the seaside. Meanwhile, at the Vic, Linda tries to give Les some leftovers but he refuses when he realises Babe cooked them. Linda follows Les outside and finds him clutching his chest, clearly in pain. After taking his spray, Les admits to Linda he shouldn’t have been so ungrateful. They discuss having a gay son and as Les tells Linda about a time when Paul had trouble at school he recalls what Pam told Paul then - that they could cope with anything as long as they talked to each other. Later, Pam comes home and her phone rings. It’s Les, as Christine. Finally able to open up, Christine says she’s sorry, she’s so sad and she misses Pam. Both she and Pam are in tears. Pam joins Christine in the bedroom. Taking off Christine’s wig, Les tells Pam they should sell up when the trial’s over. Go to Worthing if that’s what she wants, start again somewhere new. Emotional, Pam says yes. Linda’s still annoyed that Whitney called her picky and obsessive and tells Sharon she deliberately didn’t make Whitney and Lee’s bed this morning. Sharon assures her that Whitney will soon realise she’s lucky to live at the Vic. Whitney’s delighted when Ryan arrives unexpectedly – the case against him fell apart and he’s free. Whitney’s excited at the thought of flat sharing with Ryan but Ryan reveals it would have to be in Wakefield not Walford. He explains he’s seeing a prison officer, Helen, who’s transferred up there and has found a four bed bungalow to rent with room for Whitney, Lee and the baby. Linda reacts badly to the suggestion Whitney and Lee might move to Wakefield and persuades Whitney that staying in Walford is the right thing to do. Whitney’s touched when Linda tells her she’s part of the Carter family. Whitney’s sad to say goodbye to Ryan but he’s happy for his sister, pleased she’s found somewhere she fits in. Whilst he’s in Walford, Ryan also makes amends with Stacey. Martin decides to give Ryan a second chance after Stacey reveals he’s offered to pay maintenance. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes